The Secrets Of Shadow Charming
by parshu
Summary: Seth has been almost too curious nowadays. He has found extremely helpful but sometimes disastrous powers with his Shadow Charming powers. His curiosity has even led to him to find the founder of the original Shadow Charming. Can he survive all the evil that may come from this?
1. Chapter 1: The Presence

**Hey people! So this is my first story so yah no criticism. Well helpful criticism would work but yah the nonsense ones that have no purpose, ehh. So basically Seth find all of his powers of Shadow Charming and well yah as always something happens. Hope you like it and enjoy it. And I don't don't own the characters or the the pictures and character in the picture i made for this fanfiction!**

 **EDIT!: I have been reported of how the grammar is off and stuff... that is because the phone version and the computer version aren't compatible. So it kinda mixes it up. I'm sorry I'll try to fix it as much as I can...**

* * *

It had been more than a year since the demon horde was imprisoned and surprisingly there had been no accidents! A few months ago the satyrs had suggested to go Graulas's cave and look around. He never actually agreed to it even though he knew that it might be fun.

He had caused enough trouble already before, even though he may have cleaned it up. He kept the thought of it secret for a long time and he also kept trying to go but something always stopped him, he felt that he shouldn't go, he just somehow knew it.

But even after these precautions he happened to be wandering the cave alone today with possibly no weapons unless he finds some junk weapons here in the cave. He had almost reached the place where Graulas used to sit at, along the way he picked up some broken armor that was hidden under a huge vehicle that seemed to be a catapult. He had thought about what the catapult may have been used for, but when he realized the possibilities,he left it alone. He also didn't have Vasillis because Grandpa and the Grandma Sorensen said that we should keep the sword safe and locked in case some problem came up. So as he reached the end of the cave now he felt a presence tracking him down as if it was trying to spy on him. He knew it perfectly as he learned that as a Shadow Charming skill.

When he reached the end of the cave he saw nothing, but as common knowledge goes about the presences that may lurk here and there, they never want to get close to human or other creatures. Mostly cause they were scared of getting destroyed by them. He turned around and started walking back, he was extremely annoyed at the point that there was no cool stuff that he could loot. Suddenly he had a feeling of something strong and deep, jarring his mind as he stopped at the point where he had felt the Presence. A little shocked at the sound, he looked around carefully trying to find something that may hold a presence in. Suddenly an ear piercing scream broke the eerie silence, then he started hearing voices that he knew that wasn't English. The presence was talking to him! He freaked out a little but then he thought of conversing with the ghost.

He slowly said the words in a slow paced speed, "Who is there? I can sense you. I know that you are a presence. If you would like to talk to me, I would like it."

He waited for a response who quite a while but then gave up after his legs felt as if they would give away any second. He walked away as fast as he could being as aware as possible.

At the mouth of the cave he heard the presence actually talking to him, " **Master Seth, I am your faithful servant appointed by Graulas."**

Seth spun around at the word Graulas and yelled, "I don't care about the filthy demon! He was a huge betrayal! Because of him the world almost got destroyed by a demon horde! Why would he ever appoint a weird ghost servant to me when his sole plan was to destroy me!"

" **Those word were extremely harsh to Great Supreme Graulas"** he calming said.

"I don't care, Graulas is dead and he isn't going to come back!"

" **Sir, Graulas isn't dead, his smallest amount of life is living inside me** "

Seth blankly stared into nothingness as he took in the shocking news.

" **Sir, Graulas still has his plans to take over but he his deeply sorry about the problems that he caused.** "

"And why should I believe that. It's just Graulas trying to gain my trust again so he can somehow destroy the preserves"

" **Um Sir, Graulas doesn't have enough power to get himself a proper demon body, nor can he gain any power** ",the presence pointed out.

"Okay, so is there any way I can talk with Graulas?"

" **Yes Master** "

"Hmm... well can you do it now please?"

He then saw something swirl before him, it was like all the matter was sucked up into a small disk. Then some wisps started forming from the hole, forming a quite small miniature Graulas. The Graulas in the hole stared at him with pure hatred

until he said in his deep voice,"It seems that we meet again Seth. I know that you hate me completely but please do forgive me."

He just gave the stare back said,"No". He couldn't believe that Graulas was trying to apologize, even after what all he had done.

"Well Seth I knew that you wouldn't accept but I know one thing that may help you believe in me."

"That is...?", Seth said matter-of-factly.

"The ancient power of Shadow Charming!"

Seth took in the chances it was either he left Graulas alone with nothing to do or go on a cool adventure that may help him get some sweet powers. He knew the risks were higher but he still chose the Shadow Charming over boringness.

After he was sure of what he was going to do, he said,"Okay if I get the secrets properly I will forgive you and let you leave here, but I'll try to make you as weak as possible somehow."

"But that wasn't the deal!", Graulas growled.

Seth just turned around and started to emerge out of the cave.

Graulas shrieked deeply,"Okay that's it, I'll do it."

Seth smirked and said,"I knew you would agree, but now it's getting late, I should probably go home. I'll see you tomorrow"

Graulas nodded and dissolved away, he also sensed the presence retreating back into the cave. He went back home trying not to look that he had secrets that he didn't want to say.

* * *

 **And done! I actually got the first chapter done! I'm going to do the next chapter as quick as possible**.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and suggest some stuff that unmaynwant to add or remove! I'll stop blabbering as always and see you in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealing

**Hoi people wazzup! I'm back and as I said I will do the next chapter was made as fast as possible! Well yah hope that u guys and gals will like this!**

* * *

As Seth crept back home he thought about telling the others about the encounter, he quickly decided against it. But he knew the consequences if he didn't confide in anyone. What if he was taken by Graulas by using the Presence! What if he was made evil  
from the cruel ways of Graulas! Then he just said to himself that the chances of that happening are low.

As he crossed the yard boundary he saw Kendra talking with some fairies looking quite worried. She kept glancing around until she saw me, she first the looked at me with pure annoyance, then she got angry and shouted something to him.

He was at the boundary so he didn't hear much, but he knew that Kendra had been worried about him. An instant later, hundreds of fairies crowded around him, pushing each other, and trying to gain attention from him. For a second he thought, _have I done something wrong again!_ ,  
but then he just thought that Kendra might have sent the fairies to search for him. Then a huge amount of fairies zipped from Seth back to Kendra, leaving him completely alone.

He sprinted towards Kendra, as he reached closer Kendra turned towards him and looked at him. She,at first looked as if she was going to punch him straight I the face but she just stood there patiently. When he reached her Kendra, she just plainly said  
to him,"I know where you went earlier."

Seth stopped in his tracks, he stood in front of Kendra wide eyed.

"The fairies said you went inside Graulas's cave. If you are up to no good, just spill it out.", Kendra said.

"Um, ya, about that, um. You wouldn't dare tell Grandpa and Grandma right?", Seth said back.

"It depends, little brother"

"Okay, I'm going to say it, but don't you dare try to say this to our grandparents. So basically, I went scavenging in Graulas's cave, I couldn't find any thing good so I started returning, but when I reached at the entrance this Presence I sensed started  
to talk to me, and said that Graulas was still alive inside the mind of the Presence. He offered me the secrets of Shadow Charming for letting him back alive.", he explained at his best.

"So you are just trying make a evil demon come alive again, after he almost destroyed the world. This is a matter that the Grandma and Grandpa need to know about!", she said it in a really persuasive way,

"Please Kendra, don't tell them! It's my chance to actually have cool powers!", he protested.

"Well, the end results are going to be bad! Have you thought of what could happen!"

"Yeah, I thought about it. It was a calculated risk!"

"This seems wrong Seth, but this is going to be the only time I'm going to allow you to do something as stupid as this."

"Really! Oh thanks Kendra! I'm going to be going to the lessons tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm still worried. Be safe.", Kendra said with a face of fear.

* * *

Seth yawned and tried to get out of his sleeping mood. With a burst of nervousness he remembered that he needed to go to Graulas. He quietly hoped that Kendra had not spilled any of the information. He got freshened and went downstairs for breakfast.  
As he reached the kitchen he realized that the house was completely empty.

Worried that he might have done something, he ran towards them. They were looking intensely at the woods, as if trying to find something. As he approached closer he shouted, "Where is going on? Where is my breakfast?"

Kendra turned at gave him a weird look, the way she stared at him completely dumbfound, he knew what the face obviously meant, it simply said, _Why do you care about breakfast in such a serious moment!._ Then Grandpa turned and beckoned him forward,  
he went to stand by Grandpa.

"So Seth I'll fill you in right now, so, someone was able to breach the protections around the yard and got in.", Grandma tried to explain.

"That's unbelievable! I thought it was protected by the treaty."

"Yes it is", replied Grandpa

"Well, then how did this happen?", he asked

"I thought you should be able to figure out Seth, isn't it obvious that someone who didn't agree to the treaty may have done it dumbo", Kendra answered

"But Kendra, even you couldn't figure out who did it though.", Grandma said with a huge grin on her face.

We all laughed.

"Okay I maybe did", Kendra said.

"Lets find this thing and smash it to pieces!", Seth said a little too quickly

"Not a good idea Seth", Grandpa said suddenly as if shocked.

"Okay then, what's reason?", Seth said quite wearily

"Well it seems that you haven't seen the crater yet, have you?, Kendra popped in.

"Um, no", Seth responded

"So comehere I'll show you."

Everyone followed Kendra a bit out of the yard. He felt something evil nearby. He looked around carefully for any signs of darkness, to no avail. They reached a huge crater, it was hidden by loads of shrubbery, it looked as if someone was coming towards  
the yard and saw something that aggravated them, making them use their explosion which caused this. He came to that conclusion because the crater was slanted on a weird angle, which was only possible if the person was in the air a few feet off and  
was shooting straight ahead. He thought of talking about Graulas but then realized that they might blame him for it, as he found out about Graulas. He looked around, trying to look as shrouded with mystery as possible. He sighed and turned around  
to see that everyone was leaving. He jogged after them, catching up in a second.

Then he also realized that he needed to go to Graulas. He went in-front of Grandma and Grandpa and tried to be as casual as he could be and said, "Can I go excuse myself, please. I have a small thing to do, I'll be came soon."

To his amazement they nodded. Then he just thought that they may not have thought it through properly. He went back to the crater and passed it, nearing Graulas's cave. He went inside and yelled,"Are you here Mr. Servant Presence! I'm here for Graulas!"

Then from nothingness the Presence popped out. It was the exact same as last time with the almost transparent body that resembles a ghost. And the bored face. The Presence seemed content, he wickedly turned around and disappeared in the swirl of matter  
and air, from which Graulas emerged.

"It seems that you have come Seth, I actually didn't expect you to come."

"Well now I did! Teach me some stuff."

"Well, let's start off with some nice and old tricks. We are going to learn about body phase change."

"Nice! This already sounds good! What's the body phase change now.", he asked, intrigued.

"Patience Seth! Although this may be hard to accomplish in these modern times, it is still possible. Body Phase Change is when you can change into any phase. Air, Liquid, Solid, you are solid now and whenever you become a solid you will always become  
your former self. For the liquid, you can choose the liquid. A unique thing about this is that this can be only taught by someone you knows it. I have lost the ability but I still know it. And the tutor will give you the normal 3 varieties of liquid,  
so here goes, Water, Dark Soul and Acid. Go ahead choose Seth."

He just couldn't make a choice! It had too many pros and cons. He just decided to ask what Dark Soul is.

So it figured that Dark Soul was a murky black liquid as Graulas had shown. It gave you super dark powers but it is hated among everyone except Shadow Charmers, Demons and other dark creature. So he just straight up decided he wasn't going to choose that.  
Then it came to the others, Water which can disguise you really easily but you aren't the best in combat. Acid which people will want to throw away at first sight but is quite effective. He got the water as he could transform into solid and use some  
of his sweet new powers he may get later.

"What about the air phase?", asked Seth

"Its just normal oxygen."

"Okay, now teach me."

"Well try to stretch out and try to think yourself as the phase. Think hard, get yourself a headache! You must feel your body dissolving, when that happens wait for a while to find yourself as the phase."

"Seems hard but i'll do it, here goes nothing"

He willed his mind to change into a liquid. He tried his best. He kept up the work until after about few hours he felt the dissolving. He waited and looked around and found himself as a liquid, water. He moved around a bit, people can mistake me for a  
puddle. He passed through a rock and it hurt, it felt as if something tore right through him. Then he tried to will himself to become gaseous and he slowly became it after a few attempts. He moved around again, but this time when he passed through  
something it didn't hurt. He didn't need any more of Tanu's potion!

"Graulas, I think I may have mastered it!"

"Good job kid! Now it's getting late you should go home before things get suspicious."

"Okay Graulas! I'll maybe see you later."

And as that happened he walked out the cave, passed the crater into the yard. He had just learned his first new power! He thought that he would prank Kendra! He went home and stayed as normal as possible and tried to hide his powers.

* * *

 **And that is DONE! thanks for the positive feedback! Hope you like it! I know that this took extra time than it was supposed to be but the end result was good! Now the 3rd chapter may come in a few days! Mostly cuz its the weekend and i don't have anything to do! Well anyways i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Changings

**Hai humans who are reading this! For me right now im making this story right after the day i finished my last chapter so yah weekends lol! so basically in this one Seth's gonna get a cooler power than the phase change and if u already guessed by the title well yah its cooool. k ill just get on with it!**

* * *

He jogged around in his room a bit, more nervous than usual. He was ready to go back to Graulas but he knew that everyone would ask him where he went yesterday. He had been thinking about sneaking about but then again they will be worried as always. Kendra  
/hadbeen quite surprised when I came home yesterday without some evil thing following me.

Kendra was downstairs discussing with Grandpa about the incident yesterday, about the breaching. He thought maybe during their discussion he may just say quietly that he needed to go outside and Grandpa would nod like yesterday, without paying attention.  
/He went down really quietly, into the kitchen. He went up to the table and said, "Can go get some fresh air in the forest?"

"Not right now Seth, I need to talk about where you went yesterday. Kendra told me.", Grandpa said without even turning to look at him.

"Sorry Seth, he found it out when he asked me where could you have gone.", Kendra sulkily said.

"I could see that she was hiding something. Now now, you can't go to Graulas, even with the promise. You probably went there, caused some trouble and ran off back here.", Grandpa said.

"I didn't mess up though! I can show you my new powers!", Seth argued.

"Okay lets see it then.", Kendra said obviously interested.

He willed his mind to become a liquid. He could feel the dissolving feeling happening. He waited and again he found himself as a liquid. Grandpa and Kendra looked as if they had been frozen by fear from demons. He turned back into himself and said,"See!  
/Now let me go and do more training please!"

"Well now that Graulas has been a bit helpful. But be careful though as Graulas was helpful last time, then he tricked as Kendra said he is living in a Presence, that means he can do no harm to you. You can go.", Grandpa said slowly.

"Yes! Woo!", Seth cheered.

* * *

He got ready and went out into the forest, back into Graulas's cave. He called out for the Presence to show him to Graulas. As always Graulas came out of swirling nothingness.

"Are you ready for the Changing to happen?", Graulas growled.

"Yeah! Come on let's start."

"The Changing is just basically transforming into a creature that you have properly defeated. Let's say you have defeated a fairy, fare and square. You have the chance to transform into a fairy of your own. But if a creature wants to give you the right  
/they can give you. After defeating the creature,just will yourself like the Phase Change trick.'

"Oh this sounds so good. Which creature should I transform into?.", Seth asked.

"Well as you didn't yet properly defeat something after you know about the trick, I give you the right to change into me."

"Nice! Thanks Graulas! Now let me try."

He put all his power into changing himself. He pushed his mind out of its boundaries. Then he felt the dissolving phase. He felt pain for a second as he stretched and enlarged. His view looked as if he was 15 feet tall!

"Good job Seth! I haven't seen a person with this much potential! Other Shadow Charmers have to practice for months! You can go back now."

"Okay Graulas. What are we going to do for tomorrow though?"

"Well we could either work on scary eyes technique in which your eyes turn red for the amount of time you want and it paralyzes people as if you were a demon. Or we could just work on weapon dropper, which drops 'any' weapon held by an enemy. Or both  
of the tricks."

"Thanks Graulas! Well i'm thinking of doing the scary eyes! It sounds quite helpful. I can paralyze a dragon or something!"

And at that Graulas vanished and he went back to the house. He looked at his watch, it was only 3 p.m! That meant that he had been at Graulas's cave only for 6 hours! He was really early. Then he planned to prank everyone. He turned into Graulas, in the  
/yard! He growled as loud as possible. Everyone came running out with blowguns, swords and weird weapons that he didn't recognize. They shot at him, and he also heard Kendra saying,"I knew he would get us in trouble. He might be dead though!". He dived  
/and just maneuvered or of the way. He jumped on the roof of the house and changed himself back into Seth. Everyone looked at him, scared, embarrassed, and just plain nervous. He made his way down, laughing.

"Guys, it just is my new power of transformation! Called the Changing."

He told them about the Changing in detail. He tried to make them give him right to change into other creature but they refused. They just went on talking and having fun for the rest of the day. As he went to sleep he heard deep rumbling coming from thecrater  
nearby. He looked out the window trying to find the source. He saw nothing and went to sleep. He had weird dreams of something trying to break in the house. He woke up frequently during the night to hear the house rumble as if there was a earthquake.  
/But he then ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I did it! This story is shorter than my usual ones but this could work. Well yah i finished this right after i completed my last chapter! This is awesome! Well yah hope you liked it! I don't think i could make another one by tomorrow but i'll try. I'll probably be playing games for tomorrow. hehe. But yah see u in teh next chapter! BAI**


	4. Chapter 4: Karkuras And Krukuras

**.Hallo! I'm back, this is Monday for me right after Sunday. That means that there say is the next chapter! Ok I looked over the last chapter and as it was EXTREMELY short than the others. I'm sorry but I'll try to fix that by making this a longer than usual. Ok I'll start the actual chapter.**

* * *

He was trying to master the Scary Eyes trick. He was experimenting on a squirrel. He did it over and over again to no avail. This was the first time he couldn't finish his lesson with Graulas. That day when he came home, he had the most disappointed lookon  
/his face, which most people understood why. He and his test subject, a squirrel, were on their way to meet the satyrs. He wanted to show them his nice moves. As he reached their place,he saw it was empty. He saw a note that said,'Hi random personreading  
/this paper! If the need is urgent come at the TV site.'

For the first second he didn't understand anything. Then he realized the TV site may be the new TV that was bought for the satyrs. He went up to the old mansion, which didn't look old anymore, and went inside. He heard some talk was going on. He saw hisfriends  
/turning around to see him. He waved, they waved, they got up and joined him.

"So what's going on Seth", said Doren as if he had been awaken from sleep at 3 AM.

"Well see here, remember you told me about how Graulas's cave may have treasure?", Seth answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember! So got some nice loot?", Doren said, Seth knew he was losing him, he was going to doze off!

"Kinda dude. I found Graulas himself living in a presence!", Seth said as he was trying to snap him from his drowsiness. Well as he wanted to, both the satyrs, Newel and Doren, stood up and stared me right in the eye.

"You're joking right. If you are you shouldn't joke about that stuff. I know that we are jokers and all but see that's a bit too much for us Seth.", said Newel, after his break from not talking at all.

"Sadly, it is true guys. But see Graulas doesn't have power to attack or do anything disastrous.", Seth had tried to use the right words so he wouldn't mess up and just make them have a huge flame war.

"Okay then, is that the news?", they said, they said it as if they could do nothing now in their life.

"Well Graulas is teaching me some Shadow Charming moves and I wanted to show you the nice tricks."

"Sounds and seems real. Okay start.", said Newel.

He showed them the Changing first as that one was the easiest to understand, he had also gotten the right to become a nipsies. It was weird to be such a short height but at the same time it felt like normal. Then he showed them the Body Phase Change,which  
/was a bit tricky as he took it for granted, to do it perfectly all the time. Then at last he explained that he was going to try the Scary Eyes technique and he hadn't mastered it yet. And actually this time, the squirrel really froze. But only  
/for a fraction of a second. Then he explained weapon dropper thing, Graulas hadn't named the power yet but he called it a weapon dropper so Seth said weapon dropper.

After he showed off his powers to the satyrs, he looked at the time on his watch and found that he was due to come home after 2 hours. So he went to Graulas, of course. Graulas came up and said, "I remember saying that we would work on the weapon dropperlater  
/on, but a important thought came to my mind. I realized that you don't have any melee weapons, Vasillis has to be given to the Singing Sisters, I don't remember saying this but when you are trapped none of your powers work as you should befree.I  
/have thought of giving you the privilege of the Dagger Of Darkness, you have been excellent these days, so I think you should be able to handle it."

"What is this dagger, will it do evil? If it is i'm outta here.", Seth said, a bit worried.

"This dagger was of course made and forged by the great wielder of Shadow Charming, the creator himself, Karkuras. He was a nice innocent boy until he got captured by a demon, he learned the ways of how evil and darkness work. He was really angry, scaredand  
/sad from the evils he he escaped and slaughtered the demon and his small army, he devoted himself to study the power of dark creatures. He had lived a short life because of the risks he took but in the end it was worth it."

"This Karkuras guy seems cool! Tell me later i'm have a hour left, and I need to practice my Scary Eyes. See ya"

And at that he vanished, Seth walked out. But as he said he will, about practicing, he was not actually going to practice. He was going to the crater. He had felt for connection to this place when Graulas told him about Karkuras.

He felt that he the crater was made by Karkuras but how had he found a way in. He was the founder of Shadow Charming so he must be powerful. He knew the possiblilities if he told anyone about it. There were mostly bad ones though.

He slowly started climbing down the crater. It wasn't much of a big deal as there was absolutely no evidence. But he still went down. He wandered around in the closed and confined area.

Then the best thing that could happen, happened. He found a piece of cloth, it was chewed of by something. This was definite evidence for him to know that this was Karkuras. But still he wasn't sure as it could just have been anything making cloth.

He picked it up and ran back to Graulas, when he reached back he realized that he hadn't conversed much with the presence. So he decided to talk to the Presence.

"Hey Presence I want to talk to you!", he yelled when he reached deep inside. This time instead of a mini Graulas jumpin', it was the Presence.

" **Yes Master Seth, do u have any problem that I can help with.** "

"Presence, I do not need help. I have just came here to talk to ya."

" **Ok Sir. You can start the conversation**."

"Well then, what's your name?"

" **My name is Krukarus, Sir** "

"Nice! Who made you you? Um sorry if you don't wanna answer"

" **Oh. Sir, it is the greatest and the powerful, Karkuras**."

"What! The Shadow Charmer! Why are you with Graulas then!"

" **Sir Graulas took me from him, I was won fare and square in the testbecauseGraulas used some old powerful techniques older than Karkuras**."

"Wow if this is true then you must know Karkuras well! Now Krukarus, I order you to become my companion on the great adventure that we might be going to."

" **Yes Sir.** "

Then suddenly he started to swivel and Graulas popped out.

"You aren't going to go on any adventures!", the swirling mass of Graulas screeched.

When it got calmer, Seth took a deep breath and tried for reason with the demon.

"See Graulas, I need to go and get ready for finding Karkuras. He has been going around places in Fablehaven. I am ready for this."

"Seth, it's just I'm worried because you are the only person in the world who has the secret powers,", he looked at the weapon in the sheath and nodded. "Andthe weaponspassed down from Karkuras, and basically the only person who understands  
the

greatness ofdarkness"

"I see Graulas, but this is the for the safety of the preserve and the collection of dark knowledge"

Graulas looked away from me and vanished.

* * *

Seth had never imagined that he will be walking around with a Presence. He told Krukarus to stay at the cave for a while because he had to go to the house and get ready.

"Hey! Kendra! Are you there?!"

"Yeah Seth! What's up?"

"You see there is a really good thing and bad thing in my head right now!"

Kendra stared at me hard for a couple of minute.

"See Seth its obvious that you wanna go somewhere, and if you need help, you can't have it from me because after the long break I'm finally going to go to school for some education."

"Bu-t, but, I know something you will definitely want to know! Its about the crater!"

"No Seth!", and as she said that, she stormed off outside to the gates so she could go back to our old house.

He was left alone there, the anger and rage was boiling inside him. He grumbled unusually loud. He started to lose control of himself, and then he started to change into different animals, creatures and demons. That kept happening until one of the fairiescame  
/up to him and poked him, making him a little happier using magic.

He thought of sneaking out by becoming water, but wouldn't work if some creature comes up to him and drinks it, especially the fairies who like to look into their reflections. The best way for him to get out would be to go in human form, so people recognizehim.  
/But then again Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson might be angry about it. He tried to do the safest way, he went to Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson and then asked about it.

* * *

"I would gladly go and try to find the person you named Karkuras. How am I supposed to know if he is real?"

"Just believe me Grandpa! I'll be okay!"

"Well I can't stop you, because you always do find out a way to escape, so instead of you going defenseless, i'll come. By the way, is Kendra coming?"

"See I am not completely as defenseless as you might think I am."

He then pulls out his dagger and shows it off, he showshow when he transforms into a creature,the dagger also changes, and all that cool stuff.

"What have you done Seth! That dagger is so priceless, that people would destroy the universe for it! You have gotten yourself into deep deep trouble."

"I'm okay, and Kendra isn't coming, she said she needs to get some,'education'."

"I know why, she hasn't been making too many friends and she feels lonely nowadays, so we allowed her to go.", Grandma said after the long silence.

* * *

After discussing things like the crater and all the details about Karkuras, he was ready to go, he hoped that Kendra would join along the way. As he sat in the SUV, he started thinking about one problem, when his emotions were left out, he was left outof  
/control, making his powers take over him and becoming anything without his choosing. He was worried that if something like that happens in the car, and he turned into something big, the car would be probably gone and there would also not be many  
/explanations tothe police.

He tried to be calm throughout the trip to a fake vacation home we were staying until stuff was figured out. But it obviously didn't, he was really uncomfortable by the thought, so he kept excusing himself. Finally he reached the place. Now he was readyfor

But something came shivering up his back, he knew what it was, so obvious...

 **"Master Seth, I am back, you asked me, I had to come, here I am."** , said the Presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A.N] Hey guys! 5th chapter! A nice milestone, I guess. Don't have much to say rally though this time. I am trying my best as I am working on my second FanFiction which should be out soon by the time I am writing this. Well yah let's continue th story and stop yapping to see how Seth handles with the presence. [A.N]**

* * *

"No worries", Seth said quickly.

"Well you never told us about The Presence did you?", said Grandma sternly and worriedly.

"Uhm... nope. Uh I'm sorry about this situation goin' on right now". He actually felt pretty guilty.

"I don't know what to do with so Seth! At least that Presence doesn't paralyzeus.", Grandpa murmured.

"Well lets sit down, do ourthings.", Sethreplied.

He settled down in his room, the plan was kinda goingperfectly, except that he felt wrong not telling Grandpa and Grandma about the Presence. Now he just had to wait till evening and sneak out while his grandparents were distracted. He pulled  
them to this specific placecause it was closest to his destination.


End file.
